Current events
Echoes of Faydwer Echoes of Faydwer launched on 11/14/2006 and we are all very busy assimilating the new info. If you can help, please jump right in! Milestone *EQ2i reached it's 5000th article at 12:49 on 20 November 2006, near as I can tell. It was a category page, Category:Maiden's Gulch Monsters, created by Mokele. Recent Template Changes Starting now, I am going to try to keep a fairly current log of all major changes to any of the Information templates. I will also note new templates that may be of general use. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 10 December 2006 *Template:EquipInformation now understands default classes when wtype is Shield and dtype is Buckler, Round Shield, Tower Shield or Kite Shield in the same way that classes is handled when dtype is an armor type (see Default Armor Types below). Be sure to check the output after you save your page to make sure the Equipment you are creating does not have extra restrictions! 5 December 2006 *'New Template': Template:Steps: Use to flag a quest with missing steps. This is more precise than . This links the quest article to Category:Quest articles needing next step, and Category:Quest articles needing next step in if is defined. 3 December 2006 *Category:Userboxes: I have aggregated all the user boxes I have so far defined into a category so everyone can find them. If you create one, PLEASE add it to this category! *Template:NormalizeCharClass: Added Tinkerer and Transmuter 29 November 2006 * Template:SpellInformation & Template:CastingInformation: Removed recovery (SOE stopped displaying it with EOF, all times are .5s). Added new parameters, hpcost, tick, costot, hpcostot. See template page for more info. Also fixed display error in Template:ConvertSeconds. 26 November 2006 * Template:EquipInformation: So long as there are no extra restrictions, such as Cloth Armor that is Mage only, you can now leave classes blank, so long as dtype is Cloth Armor, Leather Armor, Chain Armor or Plate Armor, and the template will automatically restrict the output and linking to those classes that can use that armor type. If dtype is not an armor type, and classes is blank, the template will link to all adventurer classes, as always. * Well, belatedly I realized that Qeynos Guard is both a faction and an item. All faction base pages are moved to (Faction). The category page names are unchanged. It would be nice if someone volunteered to take the rest of the info from Factions and create the rest of the faction base pages, at the least. 25 November 2006 *Template:EquipInformation: the default for classes is now All Adventurer Classes, rather than All Classes. Artisan Classes will no longer be added by default. *'New Template' Template:Class_SpelllinesEx You can use this to start a new Spelllines templte for a class, but you cannot use subst:tution to do it. Edit the Ex template and copy it. Otherwise it breaks all the nice noinclude sections. 24 November 2006 *'MAJOR CHANGE' A better way to do Spell Lines! Instead of creating a whole group of templates for each class with specific naming so SpellInformation can find them, I now create ONE template per class for all the spell lines! See Template:Fury Spelllines. Each spell in a spell line will still need to be edited to hook into it. See Template:SpellInformation field series (btw, notice desc while you are there and kill two edit-birds with one stone). *'Bug Fixes' **Made a few edits to Template:SpellInformation to fix a category and rendering error. **Changed Template:NormalizeCharClass to add a few common misspellings and a message noting the correct spelling. 23 November 2006 * Template:EquipInformation: Added new parameter, set. If defined and a set (Armor Set) page exists, the table will be included below the Equipment Information box. 22. November 2006 *'NEW TEMPLATES' Template:FactionInformation is used to create a faction article. This is not a category page! Template:FactionCategory goes on all 3 of the faction categories, (Faction), (Good Faction) and (Bad Faction). The template knows which one it is on, creates the correct links and uses inclusion to grab the information from the article page! See Category:Bloodskull Orcs (Faction) and Bloodskull Orcs (Faction) for am example! *Template:ClassInformation and Template:SpellInformation will now display image: }_Icon.jpg, if it exists. 21. November 2006 *Merged Template:BlessingInformation into Template:MiracleInformation and added Charges 2. This change should be invisible to users. *Template:CastingInformation: if cost and conc are both blank, Cost line is now hidden. 20. November 2006 * The remainder of the AllCats Templates have been updated, thanks to User:Ijuakos! *'NEW FIELD' purpose added to Template:NPCInformation. Defines the reason for the NPC. Possible types are: Quest, Ecology, Lore, etc. If the NPC has a purpose under its name (like , , , etc.) use that WITHOUT the <> brackets! See Category:NPC Types for all currently defined purpose categories. Default value if purpose is undefined or blank is "Quest" as that is what MOST of the defined NPCs here are. Archive Older update notes are archived here